The Awkward Moment
by Angelic Servant
Summary: Judai and Johan are best friends and always have been. One day they open their eyes to see, maybe they are more than just friends. -Contains fluffy yaoi- Please R & R. A/N: NOT CONTINUING THIS.
1. Confused

Judai was reading a story by one of his fans. He stopped reading, "Why am I always the girl?" Johan smirked from behind him.

"Hey Judai." Johan murmured, scaring his friend. Judai turned to look at Johan with scared, big eyes. "Because you look good in a skirt." Johan teased.

"DO NOT!" Judai complained, lunging for Johan to tackle him. Johan stepped back, grabing Judai by his shoulders. Instead of Judai tackling his annoying friend, his nose hit Johan's nose.

They both were wide-eyed.

"Oh, s-sorry, Johan." Judai mumbled, suddenly feeling shy.

They both moved away from each other, blushing. He looks so cute, Johan thought. Then shook his head. "What am I thinking?" Johan asked himself. Judai looked up from the floor at Johan asking the question. Gosh, he's,he's...handsome. "Gah what am I thinking?" The both thought. Judai, than got up from the computer chair.

Johan pulled him closer. "Judai, I lo-"

Judai woke up from the dream, cheeks warm and deep red. "Did I seriously just...?" Judai thought aloud. It was so real...

Johan was walking down the hall to Judai's room to wake him up from his long sleeping.

"Gosh...Judai's been asleep for a while..." Johan stated to himself before opening the door, making it hit the wall.

Judai turned around, his eyes like a deer in headlights. Judai grabbed an extra pillow and threw it at Johan without thinking. Johan laughed and then, ran to the side of the room Judai was on.

Judai got out of bed, his red pajamas looking pretty funny to Johan.

"Nice pj's, Judai." Johan commented, laughing.

Judai looked embarrassed at the comment. "Thanks..." Judai replied, shyly.

What's up with him today, Johan thought. Then a surprising thought came to him...: Judai looks really cute right now.

He shook his head...that can't be right... I can't like Judai. Johan thought. Judai watched Johan shake his head.

"What are you doing?" Judai asked, curiously.

Johan looked shocked at Judai's curiousity.

"N-nothing..." Johan answered, stammering.

Since when does he stammer, Judai asked himself. Johan stepped closer, just like in the dream and hugged Judai. Judai gasped.

Johan kissed the top of his head. After Johan kissed the top of his head, Judai looked up at Johan's face. He's so handsome...Judai thought. He's so cute, Johan thought. Judai's face moved closer to Johan's...their lips touched. They both backed away.

Johan stammered, "I...I...h-have to g-go." Then he ran out of the room.

Judai just stood there, shocked and blushing. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? He thought. 


	2. Kiss, Now you're in love!

Chappie #2

**Sorry that it seemed to take so long to write this up put here it goes…**

Johan raced down the halls, his heart beating in his chest insanely. "How could I love Judai?!" He gasped to himself, he was angry at his self for loving his best friend. "Whoa whoa whoa! Johan, slow down, are you okay?" _Oh no_, Johan thought, it was his friend Jim. "Yeah, I'm okay." Johan answered, catching his breath. He noticed his voice was trembling. "Are you sure, you look like you saw a ghost." Jim was watching Johan with concern. "Y-yeah, I saw a ghost." Johan lamely joked. Jim sighed, "There is something clearly wrong with you. Tell me." He was looking at Johan seriously, _oh crap_. Johan nodded in disagreement, "Oh look at the time, I'm late." He looked at his wrist, pretending to see a watch. "For what? Your hand watch is invisible." Jim yanked on Johan's wrist, "Come with me."

Once they were in Jim's room, Jim sat down in a chair and exclaimed, "Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, man."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I told you to." Jim said, looking at Johan with a damn serious expression on his face.

"Okay fine." Johan mumbled, "I'm in love with Judai." He looked at Jim. His friend smiled, "I knew it."

"WHAT, YOU KNEW IT?!"

XXX

Judai sat in his room and felt his heart race, "Do I really love Johan and does he really love me?" Thoughts raced through the brunette's head, he needed to figure out what was right and what was wrong. But how could he even confront his bluenette friend if all he wanted to do was hug and kiss him? This was confusing him deeply, he needed to get his head straight. He sighed and put his head in his hands, "This is so…" He cried, he couldn't even talk right without his mind racing towards one thing, his best friend. It was killing him to know that he, Judai Yuki, was in love with another boy, let alone, Johan.

But, he had to talk to Johan, to set this straight. He looked at a photograph of him and his friends and saw how Johan's eyes sparkled in the picture. He let out a tired groan, why did he love his best friend?! Why couldn't he love some girl?

He rushed to a classroom that was empty of people and took out his cheap flip phone that was beaten up with scratches then texted his best friend, "We need to talk, meet me in 203 stat." He frowned at the text message, it seemed too direct somehow. He hit "sent" and waited for a reply. Judai really hoped he could sort this out.

He waited for 3 minutes and got the reply, "Ok, I will be there soon." He sighed, this will be fun… talking about feelings… to another guy. The main question stuck in Judai's mind was: Am I seme or uke?

XXX

Johan got the text and smirked a little, "Judai sent me a text message, telling me that we need to meet in Room 203." Jim laughed, "Then he's probably the girl of the relationship." Johan glared at Jim.

"Judai isn't that bossy!" He defended and left the room with a slam of the white door. He raced down the halls, looking frantically for Room 203. He wanted to talk to Judai badly, and to kiss and hug… and do so… No, he couldn't think about that now. For now, he had to find Room 203 and confess his love. Maybe Jim was right, Judai must be uke and he must be seme. It seemed logical. _Or did it_?

_Oh well_, Johan thought,_ that doesn't matter or not. It matters if we love each other or not! _He finally found Room 203 and entered it, gasping for air. He looked to see Judai with his head in his hands sitting at a desk, all alone. "Judai!" He breathed and saw his cute brunette friend's big eyes look up at him. He felt his heart beat quicken even more. He did love Judai, just from feeling his heart flutter, he knew.

XXX

Judai looked up at Johan and blushed, he was so handsome. He looked at the bluenette's face features and smiled a little. He tried not to smile as he stood up and mumbled, "Umm.. Johan… do you… umm…l-like…" He looked down at his feet and pretended to examine his shoes as he whispered, "Do you like me?" He waited for a reply and blushed, it seemed like a few seconds was an hour.

Then, he finally heard his best friend reply an awkward "yes". Judai looked up to see his bluenette friend blushing like a cherry. He looked so cute blushing, Judai realized. Judai moved closer to Johan and lightly pressed his lips against Johan's. He blushed as he got the response of pressing back. He pulled back, blushing. "What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we're in a classroom and…what if someone comes in here?" Judai replied then giggled nervously. Johan flushed, realizing that. "You're right. We should be kissing somewhere else."

XXX

**This is all I could come up with, please Private Message me for ideas and R & R!**


	3. Oh no, away?

Chapter 3

**I know what you're thinking, FF-goers (if I may call you that :P), Luna takes forever to update, but my computer was wiped because my mom tried to "fix" it after my brother did something to it, eh :\ so I lost chap 1 and chap 2 of T.A.M so I had to go onto and re-read what I wrote for chap 2 and begin thinking of how to carry on for this chapter. Sorry for this long section, I'll shut up and let the story go on...**

xxx

Johan and Judai were holding hands, running down the dorm hallway, looking for the right dorm. Suddenly it seemed as if everything was rushing at the speed of light to Judai, considering running was making his blood pump like one of those cardiac workout videos. _Bleh_, Judai thought, _I hate that this kills me so much, what's wrong with me, I'm usually fairly good at...running... _The brunette didn't understand why but his heart raced even quicker when he held his best friend's hand, as if Johan caused him to suddenly become... hmm, what was the word Judai was thinking of... _hyper._

Johan looked over at Judai, smiling. Finally, Judai loves me and I love him, no trouble, Johan sighed as he sprinted, next thing ya know they were in the dorm, Judai pressing his lips against Johan's. The bluenette was caught off guard this time around. Johan blushed as Judai poked his tongue against his lips, asking for entry into his mouth. Johan nodded and let the brunette enter his mouth, Judai licked the bluenette's tongue, making the older boy moan. Johan pulled back, "Not now, Judai... I hear someone coming," He was right, they could hear footsteps outside with no talking, nothing. It seemed as if the dorm hallway was completely empty, or they were all off somewhere.

The two heard a knock sound against the door, making Judai jump out of fear. "It's okay, Judai, hold on, I'll get it." The bluenette whispered to his friend (or I guess you could say '_boyfriend_') and kissed Judai on the cheek. Judai flushed and made a small noise of surprise from the peck, "Okay!"

"Hey Johan, Judai!" Jim exclaimed as Johan opened the door. "Ehh, what do you want, Jim?" Johan asked, glaring at Jim. "What, did I ruin your make out fest with your _uke_, Johan?" The bluenette blushed, "...umm, no..." He felt awkward as Jim sat on the bed and just looked at the two, it was making him nervous. Then, Judai broke the silence with, "Hey, STOP STARING!" Johan laughed, _Judai is so cute..._

Jim sniggered, "Not until you stop staring at Johan, uke dude." His smirk grew as Judai blushed and stammered, "I am n-n-n-not….!"

"Judai, a little, you are." Jim smiled at the brunette, "Hey, Johan, I bet he fantasizes about you."

"JIM, STOP BEING SO MEAN!" Judai yelled and threw a spare pillow at him. This was turning bad, they all realized. But Johan thought his brunette best friend did look pretty cute throwing that pillow. He blushed slightly thinking of the pillow being thrown at him instead of Jim and then shook his head, _no, Johan, keep your cool and your sanity!_

"_Hey, I just actually stopped by to tell you, Judai, you are going to visit your parents." _Jim admitted, making the bluenette and brunette's hearts stop. How would they cope each other's absences?

--Find out in the next chapter!--

"**Author's Note": Sorry for this being so short, I'm just struggling to write this, I've been behind with it so far, but I hope you like this fic. Please PM me if I make a mistake in this chapter, or if you have suggestions for chappie 4 ^w^**


	4. The Start of the Days Away

~Judai~

After hours of kissing and hugging and crying of good byes, he was dragged out and with his parents off to some island. But, he didn't care, he just wanted Johan. Johan was all he cared about, not stupid vacation!

~Johan~

Johan's first day of being without Judai, he wasn't really depressed. He thought about it, well, 'Judai is on vacation with family and family is who he loves as well, so why not? But, then again, what about me?'

Thoughts rushed as he sat there, unidentified of the matter of what was going on. Jim was beating the crap out of someone during class right in front of him but his eyes and heart were dazed by thoughts, usually Johan would cheer or, rather if he decided not to cause trouble, would break it up. It was, a lot of the time, the cheering choice he would use. "JOHAN, DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Sensei, unable to break it up.

He snapped out of it, got up and gritted his teeth, in his mind, cursing the surperior. Did they ever do anything?

"CUT THE SHIT, JIM. WHAT DID HE EVEN DO TO YOU?"

"He stole something of mine." Muttered Jim.

"Hey, you, give it back," Unable to remember the poor bruised kid's name, he kind-of-gently coaxed him to hand it back. It was Jim's pack of things. His pranking supplies and learning supplies as well.

"Now, apologize," Johan murmured.

"Sorry, Jim-san." He whispered and bowed, then ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Johan." Everyone seemed to say, considering it was some bad beating. The only voice missing was Judai's. Johan sighed internally, 'I hope he doesn't miss me that much, or if even at all'.

After all that commotion, Jim and the bluenette returned to their seats.

~Judai~

Only after being on the island for about 25 minutes, Judai was already going insane, punching the pillow in his hotel room. He refused to go out to eat with his parents. He didn't care. He just wanted Johan!

The uke checked his cell phone, no text messages nor missed calls. Why hadn't his seme called or texted him yet? He missed him. He wanted him so bad!

Judai bit the pillow, his brown eyes glaring down at the sheets on the bed. Stomach growling, he angrily tapped in "Mom + dad, bring me some food plz."

A second later, he got a reply, "We r not even out of the hotel, we were waiting 4 u. Come down here and come eat w/ us."

"ok" Judai texted and rushed out of the room. Even if he was lovesick, his body really needed the upcoming food to enter it.

Walking down the streets to get to the resturant of his parents' choice, Judai wandered off and ran into various things.

"Oof!" Ran into a tree.

"Oof!" Ran into a pole.

"Oof... DAMMIT, MOVE." Ran into a person.

Once reaching the choice, he noticed the name "Azul de Brown" Blue of Brown.

Entering the resturant, he asked the waitress, "What's up with the name of this place, ma'am?"

"What's up is.. it was actually going to be called Azul and the founder's last name is Brown."

"What's his full name?"

"Sasuke Brown."

"Really? Odd name." Commented Judai and his parents.

"Yes. Now, what did you want to drink?"

"Water."

"Italian Soda."

"Jo- Juice, please." Replied Judai.

Both his parents looked strangely at him. A sudden vibration sounded in his pant leg. He giggled from the touch of his phone and flipped it open viciously.

His screen had said "One Text Message". It was from Johan.

"Hope u r ok, Judai-chan. I love u and miss u. Have fun w/ ur 'rents. B happy :), I'm stuck here w/ Jim."

Judai blushed and laughed.

"What is it?"

"Johan sent me a funny joke."

"What's the joke he told you?"

"He said 'Hope ya don't get hitched without me or Jim. Jim would really be sad about it'." Lied the brunette.

His parents looked at him oddly and at each other then fake-laughed.

Phew, thought Judai.

~Johan~

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, Jim."

"You're welcome."

"OW!"

"What?"

"I ran into the bunk beds."

"Oh. Okay."

"TURN ON THE LIGHT."

"Why?"

"Because I need to be able to get on the top."

"You already are on the top of Judai." Muttered Jim.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You are top dog in your relationship with 'Ju-chan'."

"Why you... BASTARD..!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, this is just a slow writing process -shot-.**


	5. Calling, Fangirls and Card Game Amissing

It was the day. Johan was going to call Judai. It had been 3 days since the beginning of Judai's hell ouvva 'vacation'.

The brunette was nervous, it had been a while since he'd heard his lover's voice...

His phone began ringing, with his volume level to 1, his ringtone was playing loudly. He had picked the most annoying one he could find for calls so he would answer when his beloved bluenette called him.

The phone fumbled in his hands as he tried to press "okay" to accept the call. When he did, he sighed in relief.

"Hello?"

"Judai?" Whispered Johan.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Jim is here." He hissed.

"Give Jim the phone." The brunette grimaced to himself.

"Okay!"

Jim took the phone on the other side of the line and said, "How is my bud's uke doin'?"

"GO AWAY, CREEP!" Judai screamed into the phone.

Jim cringed and handed the phone back to Johan, "I better go, your boyfriend is PMSing."

"I don't PMS. I am a male, you know!" Judai replied, having to have heard Jim.

"Why is Jim such a-" They asked at the same time and then laughed.

A few hours later in conversation.

"I miss you, Jo-kun."

"I miss you too, Ju-chan."

"OH SHIT!" Judai muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are back. I'm sorry, I have to go!"

"Wait... Judai!"

"W-what?"

Silence.

"I love y-"

Judai hung up mid-sentence of his lover. His parents were in the room.

He received a text from Johan.

'I was trying 2 say I love u, y did u hang up?'

Johan got the response, 'They r in my hotel room.'

'I can't believe u got ur own room in the hotel.'

'Ikr.'

'Ikr is 4 girls, "babe".'

Judai blushed hard.

The Next Day

Johan was lying around, skipping classes. What was the point?

He went through his deck, bored. He thought of all the ways the cards he owned could be used. He thought of when he used to play with Judai. Before they were lovers. Before they were... gay.

The blunette was confused, How could friendship come to this?

"How... did I fall in love with my best friend, Jim?"

"You're a wuss, that's why. You even turned down some of the hottest of your fangirls!"

"I have fangirls?" Johan asked and laughed.

"Yeah, why else would they cloud around you?"

"Oh. That's what a fangirl is..."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ONE WAS?"

Johan laughed awkwardly, "I did too. I was just kidding."

"OH MY GOD, JOHAN ANDERSON DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A FANGIRL IS WHEN HE IS THE ALMIGHTY FANGIRL MAGNET? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Yelled Jim.

"Shut up!" The other threw a pillow at him in the face.

"Ow. NOT."

"Shut up before I really hurt you." He glared.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sensitive Sally."

"...Shut up."

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. I just wanted to add this, and end it where it is in this chapter because I thought it would add a little humor. Coming up in Chapter 6 will be ALL JUDAI :D**


End file.
